Where Destiny Leads
by CousinKitchen
Summary: Sakura is 19 and is off to college. Ever since the capture of the void card she thinks her life will now be normal. That is until he comes back into it.Currently being rewritten and formally titled The New Exciting World
1. Goodbye Tomoeda

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters do not, absolutely DO NOT belong to me. They belong to CLAMP.

Author's note: You'll never guess what I got in my e-mail a few days ago…a review! I was quite surprised myself. Not because it was a review, but because it was for _this_ story.

In all honesty I was going to discontinue this story and never think of it again and let it disappear into the far nether reaches of my sub consciousness. I didn't know where I was taking it and just sort of wrote myself into a corner and let it stay there.

However! Due to a certain reviewers demand I have decided to take pity on this poor story line and fix it up in hopes that I might save it from the utter demise that it was destined for. I hope that reviewer doesn't regret what they have done.

But be warned…my writing style has changed over the years. Hopefully I'll finally be able to keep tenses straighter as well as the meanings of no and know. Also I'll be experimenting a little bit with the POV. If you absolutely hate what I've done, please tell me and I'll go back to the original POV of third person omniscient or, better yet, give me some pointers so that I may improve on my writing. Either way, you'll still have to review.

Now on to the resurrection of the dead plot.

KitchenFiction productions present…

A Cardcaptor Sakura fan fiction…

A complete re-write of the story "The New Exciting World"

………………………………

_**Where Destiny Leads**_

………………………………

I think it was eight years ago, from that day, when that boy named Syaoran Li left. I say that I think, but I really remember it all quite well. He didn't just leave the small town of Tomoeda with suitcases and boxes. He also took with him the heart of a girl named Sakura Kinomoto, me.

There was a time when I wasn't sure if destiny was real. I often doubted because I didn't know what else to think after he left. Now I know better than anyone that fate is real and has always played a pivotal role in my life.

Syaoran Li wasn't just a boy that came and went. He was the one that would be entwined within my life from now until eternity. He left me having shown his heart to me two times over, even after almost losing it entirely. In the end I managed a confession to send him home the last time that I would ever see him as that boy.

To those who read my words, let it be known that there is a greater power that lies within our very own hearts. It is this powerful connection that leads everyone, helping one find another. Binding us into one great frame that has always existed. This is my final proof of destiny.

………………………………

**Chapter One**:

Good-bye Tomoeda

………………………………

It was hard at that time when I was preparing to leave for college in Tokyo. I didn't know that when I had finally managed to pack my life away that I would be heading straight into an unknown that knew me better than I did. I was leaving my comfortable, small hometown life for something far greater than I would have ever imagined.

Even at that time, I was still that naïve, clumsy eleven-year-old girl floundering in a nineteen-year-old woman's body. I would go to school to become the teacher I had always been determined to be, but destiny would have other things in mind.

I remember looking at that near empty desk. Looking into that mirror and wondering if I was ready for all those dangers that my brother talked about, even as exaggerated as they were. I wasn't for sure if that was truly the life I wanted or not. In my wavering I never suspected that it was really the growing up that I was most afraid of. Deep down I suppose I knew that when that happened that all my memories of Syaoran would go too.

I was happy that I wasn't alone that night. I can still see Tomoyo sitting on the bed, all teary-eyed, with Kero on the pillows just behind her in one of his less talkative moods which had always been so rare with him.

………………………………

Tomoyo watched Sakura pause to look at the mirror on her desk. To any observer the scene was that of a girl getting ready to go off to college and pausing to take in the fond childhood memories, yet to Tomoyo it was more than that. She knew that Sakura wasn't really ready to make this big change in her life, but it was something that her best friend would have to do.

All this time she sat by and watched Sakura's carnival of fabricated emotions. Nothing really changed even as she grew into the woman that she now was. Sakura was a woman with fake self-confidence. She was stuck and needed a way out and this was the only way she could find.

Tomoyo didn't want to part with her life-long friend but she knew, as well as Sakura, that this was the only way. Leaving for university in Tokyo was scary to say the least, even if she wasn't the one going, but if it meant that Sakura would finally grow up and let her past remain past, it was a risk that Tomoyo was willing to let Sakura make.

She felt the tears falling from her eyes, though Tomoyo couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or fear of never seeing her friend again. It wasn't until Sakura chimed into Tomoyo's thoughts with an enthusiastic "I'm Done!" that she was brought from her dark contemplations.

"That was quick," Tomoyo replied, not skipping a beat. "You must really be excited, or just so nervous that you're working in overdrive."

Sakura turned towards her and gave her a bright smile. "I guess you can say both. I can't believe that I'll actually be living on my own. I bet even Touya's nervous."

Tomoyo laughed and started to lean back on the bed when she felt something underneath her hand. "What about this?" she asked while picking up the well-loved teddy bear. She couldn't stop herself from asking, though she knew what the animal signified. It was the one item that she was hoping her friend would leave behind, so that she could finally part with her past ghosts and start living.

Tomoyo noticed from the corner of her eye that Sakura was watching the bear with tears in her eyes. It was almost like watching a robot when Sakura finally reached for the stuffed animal in her hands.

"I'm going to carry it with me on the train," Sakura said solemnly while handling the bear with care, much like she always had, and then setting it on the bed next to her luggage.

"How long has it been since his last letter?" Tomoyo inquired, hoping to alleviate some of the awkward silence that had started to accumulate in the room.

"Two years," Sakura said with soft, almost distant voice. Then, as if snapping from a trance she added, "He did tell me in his last letter that it would be hard to send anymore letters. The elders always thought of me as a distraction and had started to intercept my letters as well as his. After all, he is to be his clan's next leader. Next time we meet he might even be married to a nice Chinese woman."

Tomoyo felt like her heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand with every word Sakura uttered. This was what she wanted her friend to be free of. All those false hopes.

Sakura always managed to hide her pain with a façade of a possible reality, but Tomoyo could hear her slowly dying underneath. She had thought when she was younger that it was the right thing to do to encourage Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. Now more than ever she wished that she could go back in time and correct that silly misconception. If only she could get a hold of Syaoran and figure out once and for all if he ever had any intention of coming back for Sakura, but not even her connections were strong enough.

Kero, who had silently been watching the whole scene, suddenly flew up from the bed and onto Tomoyo's shoulder, hardly keeping quiet as he did so. "As much as I hate that Chinese brat, I have to say that you have to give him more credit than that. If he has confessed his feelings, then he will stay true to those feelings no matter what. If he isn't stupid, like I normally think he is, and he would be to not choose you, then he will know what is good for him and not hurt you by marrying someone else! Or else he will have to deal with the guardian beast of the seal, the Great Ceroberus!"

Tomoyo and Sakura stared wide-eyed at the small toy-like guardian. Never before had he talked about Syaoran Li like that. Tomoyo hadn't really wanted to hear those words come out of Kero. She was almost hoping that he'd tell her to forget about him like he always did. Though Tomoyo couldn't help but wish that Kero's words were true even when it'd been this long.

"Anyway," Tomoyo blurted as her attempt to change the subject lest she say something out that she would regret. "You have everything packed, and you have your train tickets, right?"

Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo smiled as she stood up from the bed. She stopped for a moment to look her over, trying to imprint Sakura's image into her head since it would probably be one of the last few times she would see her. As she gave Sakura a hug she tried hard not to cry. "I guess this means that you don't need me anymore tonight."

She could feel Sakura tremble slightly as she released her from the hug. Both of them stared at each other misty-eyed. Neither of them really wanted to say goodbye.

"It's not for good. I'll be back for the holidays," Sakura said with a quivering voice.

Tomoyo continued to smile despite the tears, mouthing an "I know" before pulling her into another hug and then finally leaving the room. To her it felt like the last time she would ever see her again.

………………………………

Tomoyo had always been a good friend and I didn't bother walking her to the door that night because I knew that the emotions were just too strong. It would have been harder on us had we stayed like that any longer.

The time she finally related that night back to me, I still couldn't believe it. I never knew that she had those feelings, or knew me so well for that matter. I remember her smiling the whole time and looking sad, but I had figured that it was because I was finally leaving Tomoeda. I guess I never really did take the time to understand her, even when we were parting ways. Tomoyo had always been too good for someone as dense as myself.

Of course the following morning at the train station was just as hard. Not only was I leaving Tomoyo, but the family that had always loved and supported me my entire life. I would only be able to reach them through the means of an impersonal telephone call instead of the always open next room. Of course my father was just as affected by this revelation.

………………………………

The morning at the train station…

"You stay safe now," Fujitaka said while kissing his only daughter on the top of her head. It was hard seeing her go, but he had to remind himself that children did grow up and leave home eventually. He just wished that Sakura had waited a little longer until he was ready to let go, but then she might never leave if she did that. "Your mother would be upset with me if she knew that I let you go out into the world and let you get hurt."

Sakura giggled before kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

It looked as though half the town had gathered with as big a group as they had on the platform. Fujitaka watched as Sakura said goodbye again to Tomoyo and also Tomoyo's mother Sonomi. Then to Yukito. Their hug seemed to last a little longer and both started crying in each other's embrace. It was probably one of the few times that Fujitaka had seen Yukito not in his usual optimistic mood. No doubt that Sakura's presence was going to be greatly missed. Tokyo didn't know how good they had it.

After quite if few more friends and their families, Sakura had finally made it over to Touya's family. He was probably more reluctant that Fujitaka when it came to saying goodbye, which made it a harder scene to witness.

"I don't know monster, the world is a pretty dangerous place, but I guess that is for those who meet you," Touya tried to lighten the somber mood with his usual teasing, but it was obvious he was on the brink of tears.

"I love you too, big brother," Sakura said while punching his arm as she usually did and then hugged him. Fujitaka just barely saw her lips moving by Touya's ear, no doubt saying her predictable line of, "I'm not a monster." Which must have been so since it had caused her brother to laugh.

"Same old Sakura. I want you to stay safe too." Touya said with a forced smile.

"I'll keep your brother in line while your gone, don't worry," Touya's wife, Kaiya said while elbowing him roughly in his side. She had been standing silently next to Touya holding their only son, Fuji, letting the siblings say their fond goodbyes undisturbed.

Sakura smiled her heart-warming smile before hugging the mother and son. Now with all the goodbyes said it was finally time to leave.

Fujitaka watched Sakura say her last goodbyes before getting on the train. Tokyo wasn't all that far but it still felt like she was going someplace that he would never be able to reach. He'd dreamt of this day knowing that everything would change as soon as she stepped on that train. He dreaded it more than anything, but he finally felt like he was ready to let her go while watching her wave to everyone at the door, blowing kisses.

It was finally time for her new life in a big city. She was probably uncertain of what awaited her past that threshold. This time she would have to start all over. She had to make new friends, with no family to turn to, unless it was over the phone or through a letter.

"Goodbye Sakura. Please stay safe," Fujitaka whispered as his daughter disappeared behind the metal and glass of the train. "Tomoeda will miss you."

………………………………  


Looking back, I suppose my exit wasn't as dramatic as I had always thought it was, but it was, after all, my first time leaving for another home. My father also has a way of always embellishing things a little, as all fathers do when their daughters leave home. But never in my life would I have thought that there was also another making a similar journey…

……………………

To be continued…

……………………

CousinKitchen here! I figured I'd better apologize to all those that were reading "The New Exciting World" and expecting a new chapter. But to tell you the truth, I lost the entire story when both my computer's died.

Both hard drives bit the dust around the same time and so the story vanished except for that which was on ffnet. Now…when I looked over what was written I was, well needless to say I'm sure you know what I thought. If what I said at the beginning wasn't enough, "DIE FOUL DEMON! DIE!" is just a small hint.

I did say I was experimenting, even to the point of re-inventing a new cheesy title, so I hope you like what was done. Like I said before, if you have problems with the changes please tell me.

Until then I'll try to work out the inconsistencies and make this a better read then what was originally written. I can do much better than what I gave you. It's a huge project and I have 12 more chapters to do before getting to anything new.

But you never know! I just might add stuff to the old chapters that weren't there before.


	2. The Girl I Left Behind

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters do not, absolutely DO NOT belong to me. They belong to CLAMP.

CousinKitchen: Yay! Chapter two has been fixed!

…………………………

**Chapter Two:**

The Girl I Left Behind

**……………………………….**

I remember that it was raining the day that I returned to Hong Kong. In my head I had been returning the conquering hero, but I realize now that I had never truly considered the consequences of my actions in Japan.

I had finally found the girl that I would always love, but fate had other things in mind. I was a disgrace to the Li name, so therefore I was not allowed any more freedoms. In penitence for my crimes I was to train. If I did not become more powerful than our ancestor, Clow Reed himself, I would be stripped of my right as the heir of the Li clan and exiled from China.

Not once, in all the six years I trained, did I ever regret all that I did in Japan and not once did I ever regret meeting and falling in love with the card mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. I knew that the training was their way of forcing me to forget, but there wasn't a day that went by where I failed to write to her or think about her.

However, when it came time for me to take the role as leader of the Li clan, the elders knew exactly how to finish what was started.

………………………………

It was raining again. It had been raining for several days. The weather reports had claimed that there was a drought, but in this case it seemed as if they were wrong.

Xiao Lang smirked to himself, trying to keep a cynical chuckle from escaping his lips. He thought it ironic that it would rain on the day that he would take on the title as leader of his clan.

Wei was standing faithfully behind him as he stood outside the door waiting to be escorted into the next room. Wei wouldn't be allowed in, but Xiao Lang knew he had his support. Wei was probably the one person aside from his mother, sisters and cousin Meiling that truly supported his ascension. It was a rather small group when compared with the rest of the family.

There had always been all sorts of arguments and discussions over Xiao Lang's right to be the clan's leader. Though he explained for six years every detail of his days in Tomoeda, there were still those that thought of him as a disgrace. Fate wasn't on their side to begin with, yet they still argued. Xiao Lang supposed that it must have made them feel better to debate than to leave things as they were.

He made up for his mistakes with his years training, or so he thought. No matter how hard he pushed himself, it still wasn't enough for some of them. With the way things were going, Xiao Lang was almost afraid that they would ask him to slit his own throat to make up for his dishonor.

"Master Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang, who had been staring at the floor this whole time, looked up at the man who'd called his name. He didn't recognize him, probably because he was a personal servant of the elders which meant that he didn't get out much.

Xiao Lang was quickly ushered into the Elder's room, where most of their family deliberations and judgments were held. He noticed that his "executioners" were at the far end of the room, sitting on an ornate carpet in a straight line with the Head Elder slightly elevated by a short platform. He would be the one with the final say as to whether they would go through the ceremony or not. Xiao Lang was escorted to the center of the room where he kneeled and prostrated himself before the Elders until instructed otherwise.

"You may rise, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang did so and waited for the judgement to begin. He almost felt as nervous as he was the day when Yue had judged him. Though he hoped that things would go more in his favor this time.

"You have changed, Xiao Lang," the Head Elder began. Xiao Lang took this to be a good sign since the Elder had a slight smile on his lips. "I remember the day well, when we summoned you to go to Japan to retrieve the cards of our ancestors. Never did we think that a gifted magician as yourself would fail in your duty."

There was a pause of murmuring between the other Elders which made Xiao Lang more than nervous. The Head Elder had to raise his hand to silence them.

"_But_," the other Elders eyes focused solely on the Head Elder. "We had not realized at that time that it was not your destiny to have them, nor ours to keep them."

All the tension that had built up in his shoulders faded. Xiao Lang was happy to have finally made them realize that he wasn't the one to blame, but there was obviously more that they wanted to say.

"There were some objections to your becoming our leader at this time. However, your training, both in mind and body, couldn't have gone any better. You have grown into a fine young man. A man capable of shouldering all of China on his back. You have courage and power beyond our expectations. Your tests were passed flawlessly and your character is the best I have ever seen. It may not have been your destiny to hold the cards of Clow, but it is your destiny to rule over this clan. The ceremony shall be held this night and by this time tomorrow, all responsibilities of this family will be yours."

Xiao Lang had to stop himself from showing his excitement. He had managed to gain the Elder's trust after all this time. As he was about to stand and bow, we was asked by the Head Elder to stay while the other Elders were asked to leave. He remained where he was on the floor as the Head Elder rose and walked over to him and looked down upon him with an unreadable expression.

"It is fortunate that the ceremony was not impeded, was it not?"

Xiao Lang felt as if the ancient eyes of the Head Elder were boring into his soul. He couldn't think of the last time when the Head Elder had spoken to him one on one like this. Whatever it was that the man wanted, it probably wasn't something that he would be happy with. "Yes."

"You are happy to gain what is rightfully yours?"

Xiao Lang bowed his head slightly to demonstrate his thanks. "Of course, Head Elder."

"I see," the Head Elder said in a contemplative tone. He extended a hand to Xiao Lang's face, using it to tilt his head up so that he could have a better look into his eyes.

"Not to be rude, Head Elder," Xiao Lang said as he pulled his face away from the Head Elder's cold touch. "But there must have been something you wished to speak with me about."

The Head Elder smiled and put his hand back at his side. "You're quite right, my boy. That is like you, straight to the point."

"What is it?" Xiao Lang asked, making sure to keep his eyes in contact with the Head Elder. He was trying hard not to be intimidated by the frail old man, but the many years under their tutelage were taking there toll on him. They had taken extra care to make sure he was under their tumb, and Xiao Lang had to admit that no matter how hard he tried, he'd probably remain there.

"It has come to my understanding that for these last six years you have been in contact with that girl."

Xiao Lang thought his heart would stop. He knew where this would be going already, though he was going to try hard to steer it far away from the subject. "Girl?"

"Xiao Lang, I'm old, not senile."

But the Head Elder was too good, far better than himself. He took a deep breath to ready himself for what was to come. "Sorry, Head Elder."

"Why is it that you continue this contact with the card mistress?"

"It's complicated."

"It's a simple question that requires a simple answer."

Xiao Lang was hoping that he would be able to get around having to explain himself, but with the stern expression that had always seemed to invoke the truth from him, he couldn't resist. "I love her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Head Elder. That is so."

The Head Elder chuckled a little as he started to circle Xiao Lang like a vulture. "May I ask, when was it that you came to this revelation?"

"Six years ago, Head Elder."

"Six years ago?"

"That's what I said."

The Head Elder stopped just behind him and bent over to hiss his next words into Xiao Lang's ear, like administering a poison into his ear. "Xiao Lang, you ask me to believe that an eleven-year-old boy fell in love with an eleven-year-old girl and they were both mature enough to believe that it was really love?"

Xiao Lang felt like a cornered rat, but he was far from laying down and dying for the old man. "If you're asking me if my love is false, I can tell you it is not." Syaraon turned his head and looked at the Elder from the corner of his eye. "I plan to marry her, Head Elder."

The old man straightened himself and began circling again, laughing as he did so. He stopped in front of Xiao Lang this time and lowered himself to his knees so he would be able to get closer to his face, a familiar sneer was on his lips. "Xiao Lang, do you know why you are being made leader of this clan at such a young age?"

Without blinking and keeping his eyes locked with the Elder's, Xiao Lang answered, "Yes, I do."

"No, I don't think you do," the Head Elder said with almost as soon as Xiao Lang had finished answering.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't," the Head Elder stood up and backed away from Xiao Lang and resumed his circling. "This family has thrived on tradition. We live it and _will_ continue to do so. However, due to your father's untimely death we were without a leader. Fortunately for this family he had a mistress, this being your mother. While his wife was barren, his mistress had had four daughters and a son. That son was you. It was never our intention to let a man's bastard come into power, but since your father's wife committed the sin of taking her own life, your mother was able to gain power over this family and to give you a place in this world."

Xiao Lang felt like yelling at the old man for bringing up the past, but managed to keep his temper in check by taking a deep breath. "I am aware of my own history, Head Elder, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Impertinent, but I will allow it," the Head Elder grimaced as he paused to look Xiao Lang in the face. "As a future leader I will allow you many things. Mostly because a clan cannot survive without a leader. We waited too long after your father's death and much has changed, sadly all for the worse. I love you, Xiao Lang, despite your family heritage. I was the one that pushed for you to become leader at such a young age, and I was the one that defended you from the larger wolves."

Xiao Lang took another deep, calming breath, but his hands were squeezing his legs, wishing they were around the old devil's neck. "I think I understand now."

"And again I say you don't," again the Head Elder didn't wait long after the last word out of Xiao Lang's mouth. "Xiao Lang, I love you as I would my own family and everything I said earlier, I feel, was the entire truth. You are strong and possess a magnificent gift given to you through your father. And so help me if I see this family tainted again!"

The Head Elder accentuated his last words, hitting Xiao Lang where it hurt the worst, but he was far from being submissive. "Head Elder, if I marry the card mistress, the cards would return to us. Plus, she has magic in her. Would that not produce an excellent heir?"

"Xiao Lang, you're still not hearing me! Damn the cards! I could care less about them! Let them remain with the whore! I will not let you drag the Li name down!"

Syoaran had to admit that at this point he was very confused, but also incredibly angry. He was at his breaking point. "How does my loving her make anything wrong?"

This time it was the Head Elder taking the calming breath. He turned and walked towards the small platform he had been sitting on earlier and just as he reached the carpet's edge of where the other Elders had been sitting he stopped and turned around. "Her father is a reincarnation of Clow Reed. Are you not descended from the same man? As strange as the situation may be, she would be no better a bride than your own sister!"

Xiao Lang had to admit that the old man had pretty good logic despite how flawed it was. "I do not see how you can think that, Head Elder. Especially knowing that for a time I was engaged to my own cousin."

The Head Elder chuckled as he turned around again, headed to the back door behind the platform. "Say what you will, Xiao Lang. I will not allow your relationship with the card mistress to remain as it is," Just as he reached the door the old man turned around again. " However, I will allow you one last letter. Anymore will be stopped by me. We must not forget that she is also a distraction to you. If you want a bride, we will give you one. You don't need to concern yourself with such matters."

Xiao Lang turned his eyes away from the Head Elder, trying to find another spot in the room to focus on. "And I suppose this setup is almost the exact same as my father's and his wife's?"

Xiao Lang didn't bother looking back at the Head Elder to see his reaction because he already knew that he wouldn't be a good. "One more insult, Xiao Lang, and I will stop the ceremony. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Head Elder," Xiao Lang said, this time looking down at his hands still squeezing his legs.

"Then no more contacting the girl?"

Xiao Lang looked up again and into the eyes of the Elder, who was still at the door across the room. He didn't want to say anything more to the old man, but he knew he had to for his family's sake. "It will be as you ask of me, Head Elder."

"Good, now go get ready," and with that the Head Elder left Xiao Lang sitting alone and fuming in the room.

………………………………

I hated my father that day. The Head Elder was creating erroneous scenarios just so he could keep his hold on me, as the soon to be leader of the clan.

He did a wonderful job, to say the least.

I listened to that man for what would be the worst two years of my life, simply because everything I did was monitored and dissected and all because I was my father's bastard son.

I wanted to see her again. I wanted to talk to her, to hug her, and reassure myself that those days eight years ago weren't created by my own imagination. If I could look into her clear, emerald green eyes, then I would know that the time away from her was worth it, if only I could just to hold her again. I would often find myself returning to those days in my dreams and waking up with her name still on my lips.

The day that I became leader, I knew that I had lied to the Head Elder.

………………………………

"Tokyo?" the Head Elder stared at Xiao Lang incredulously. "Are you really asking me to agree to this?"

Xiao Lang frowned ever so slightly, but still managed to keep an cool, indifferent expression on his face. The old man was sitting across from him in the living area of the Elder's private home. Xiao Lang had picked carefully the time in which he'd bargain with the Head Elder for a time of freedom and he hadn't come forward with his proposal to back down. He was even willing to use darker magic to persuade the stubburn old coot, if need be.

"Are you trying to deceive me and go back on the promise you made to me two years ago?"

Xiao Lang grimaced slightly, "Is that something you would believe I would do?"

"You are a cunning man, Xiao Lang. I know this because I helped in your tutelage," the Elder said as he shifted in his chair. He was too busy frowning and fidgeting to pay close enough attention to Xiao Lang's slightly altered expression that quite possibly gave away the fact that he was frustrated. Then he surmised that maybe his sour mood was finally intimidating the fragile old man.

"Japan has excellent business sense. If I was to attend college, finally, I'd be able to better manage this clan as a leader. I believe it is essential for me to grow and cultivate my skills."

The old man finally looked up and into Xiao Lang's eyes, not really shrinking back but at the same time not blocking Xiao Lang out with his constant wall of "no's". Xiao Lang felt that he was finally digging his way through the Elder's hard shell. If he kept at it, no doubt he'd finally strike at the old man's tender and vulnerable center.

"You actually believe that Japan holds the key to our future? Isn't this just trying to satisfy your lustful fantasies for the Card Mistress?"

Xiao Lang took a minute to calm himself, knowing full well that if he showed any more emotion he'd lose his one chance to return to the one place that he longed for. "I find it a little unnerving that you would think that I would actually try to go back to Japan just to satisfy the desires of my ten-year-old self when I'm almost 20 years old. I find that a little…disgusting."

The Elder finally smiled, for the first time in years, a genuine smile.

………………………………

It seemed a little easy at the time, but the Elder probably had it in his head that he had finally achieved full control over me. However, he did managed to ruin my moment of victory by renewing my past promise. No matter what, I would never be able to see Sakura again.

I guess, in the end, I lied twice.

………………………………

To be continued…

………………………………

CousinKitchen: Yeah…I sorta realized that it's kinda hard be people to read and review when I'm under the radar. I didn't really want those that had fav'd or whatever to lose sight of the story so I didn't delete the story per say…

But I hope that if you are reading this by some sort of fluke, I'm happy that you can finally see that I'm no longer an extremely crappy writer, only slightly so. Huzzah!

I will try to work harder for you so that I may catch up with my shadow and finally overtake it. All this hard work for you, my reviewers. Feel loved, feel very loved.


	3. A Very Small World

Disclaimer: CCS and its characters do not, absolutely DO NOT belong to me. They belong to CLAMP.

CousinKitchen: You may want to take a bathroom break cause this one is a little bit longer than the other two chapters.

………………………………

**Chapter Three:  
**  
A Very Small World

………………………………

The day that I arrived on the campus of Tokyo University was absolutely beautiful. I guess the cliché "birds were singing and the sun was shining" would be the proper way to describe it. The moment my foot hit the ground as I stepped out of the taxi was probably the most exhilarating, because at the moment I knew my life would never be the same.

I did have those doubts in my head like, maybe I didn't go far enough, or maybe I should've just stayed home. Yet as quickly as they filled my head while riding in that taxi from the train station, they all vanished with one look at what would be my home for the next four years of my life.

I have to admit that as soon as I took in the sight of the large campus I was a little intimidated. I even regretted not taking the campus tour when my father offered to take me.

What I didn't know was that that little problem was where destiny would literally take me by the hand.

………………………………

"In need of assistance?" a nostalgic voice asked in Sakura's ear. The speaker was standing right behind her so she wasn't able to tell who it was.

Just has she turned around, despite how many years had passed and the fact that he was now a head taller than her, Sakura was able to tell who it was right away. His neatly parted, dark hair and mischievous blue eyes were what gave him away.

Sakura had to stop herself from screaming out of excitement, though she wanted to very badly. She did, however, allow herself to hug him which she did almost immediately. "Eriol! I can't believe! Of all places! How-?"

Eriol smiled his secretive smile as he placed a finger to his lips after Sakura released him from her hug and started holding him at, a somewhat intimate, arms length. "I can see that I have sufficiently surprised you."

"Are you kidding?" Sakura said ignoring the finger still on her lips and then managed to yet again pull him into a hug. Eriol was showing very little resistance which Sakura didn't mind at all. "Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you again! I thought I'd never see you again! There's so much I want to ask!"

Eriol laughed a little and pulled himself out of Sakura's embrace. "I gathered as much, my dear Sakura. I wanted to see you too."

Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face as she just stared at him wishing that the moment would last a while longer, but knowing full well that standing in the middle of a strange place and only having so much time to report into the school to get a hint at where she was staying probably wasn't the best course to take.

"I can see mixed feelings in your eyes. Is something the matter?"

Sakura shook her head no, but quickly amended. "I really should go check in with the school. But I really want to talk to you. I mean, letters are just so. Well, I do need to find…I should…I don't know what I want to do."

Eriol laughed again, this time shaking his head. "My dear Sakura. I must say, the years have not phased you one bit."

The smile on Sakura's face almost disappeared, but she managed to will it to stay. She couldn't understand why those thoughts of Syaoran had suddenly popped in her head like that, but she was bound and determined not to ruin the moment with depressing memories.

"I can see I said the wrong thing."

Sakura continued her forced smile. "No, just me thinking more than I should."

"I see."

Sakura watched as Eriol's joyful expression melted into one of his more thoughtful ones. His eyes seemed to be studying her harder and, from the looks of it, found what they were looking for. She didn't really want to discuss anything unless it was about him and so dived for the first topic she could think of. "So, no glasses?"

The smirk that showed up on Eriol's face made Sakura a little nervous, but she hoped against hope that he would go for it. "Yes, I woke up one day and decided that it was about time I tried to modernize myself. Can't live in the past forever, you know."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "I'm guessing that Ms. Mizuki had something to do with that."

Eriol's smirk disappeared quickly from his face. "You said you were looking for the registrar's office or the housing office?"

The fact that he dodged her question set off bells in Sakura's head. It was either a sensitive topic or a potentially long answer. Either one, as much as she wanted to know, Sakura was willing to let Eriol lead that conversation. "Housing office."

Eriol took what bags Sakura had with her and then offered his arm. "Then the gentleman shall be the lady's escort."

Sakura felt a little hesitant for some reason, but took his arm anyway. "Do you really know the way?"

She could feel Eriol shake as he laughed. "I believe you should know the answer to that," Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye as Eriol answered her. She could see the somewhat distant look on his face, like that of an old man recalling many hard years past.

"Listen, Eriol-" Sakura started to talk was but was quickly overpowered by Eriol's words.

"Sakura, it's alright."

"Is it?"

A cynical smile appeared on Eriol's face, almost like that of a doomed man seeing the humor in his situation. "I can't be childish about anything anymore, my dear Sakura. We all grow up someday."

Sakura wanted to agree but found her words wouldn't come out. It was almost as if she was under one of Eriol's spells. All she could do at the moment was be led along by her arm, at Eriol's slow cadence towards the housing office which seemed to be on the other side of campus.

"You remember the time I asked you to divide my magic your father and me?"

Sakura managed a nod.

"That was my time of freedom. Always being stuck in the body of a young boy. While my body aged ever so slowly, my other half was able to live his life like any other person."

Sakura recalled that day when all her adventures finally came to an end. That was also the time when Syaoran first confessed to her. It was a day that she would never forget.

"I loved Kaho and I still do. Yet there is so much damage that can happen when there is that big of gap in ages. Well, not really ages. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Sakura tried to think of what he could have meant, but ended up shaking her head that she didn't understand.

Eriol chuckled a little bit. "I guess it would be a bit confusing on the outside. What I mean to say is, however true our feelings for each other were, it would be impossible for us to legally be together. Of course you would figure that in the time and place that we all live in that that wouldn't be a problem at all, but as luck would have it-"

"Destiny-" Sakura suddenly blurted out suddenly to correct Erio's last statement.

Eriol chuckled again. "Yes, destiny. You're quite right, Sakura. As destiny would have it, Kaho and I were not meant to be. She met a man named Rupert Winston that could give her what I never could. I know that she still loves me too, but Mr. Winston was still the better man for the job."

Sakura could feel tears of sadness for Eriol's situation come to her eyes, threatening to overflow. "I'm so sorry, Eriol."

Eriol closed his eyes for a second as he took a big breath, then turned to Sakura with a bright smile on his face. "It's alright! No harm done! Everyone's happy in the end."

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "That's not true! What about you?"

Without hesitation, Eriol answered her with the smile still on his face. "It's not possible for everyone to be happy all the time, but knowing you are worried for a person like me makes me filled to the brim with unspeakable joy."

Sakura's tears came in full force after hearing this. She tried to stop them by wiping them away, but Eriol was much quicker with his handkerchief. "You always know just what to say."

"I've made it my duty, dearest Sakura. And we'll continue our conversation right after we find out where you're staying."

Sakura looked ahead to see the building in front of her with a sign saying "Housing" with an arrow pointing towards the doors just to the left of the entrance. She smiled and turned to face Eriol while he finished wiping away her tears. "I'll try to be quick then. Wait here while I take care of things, but keep that out," she said while pointing to the handkerchief that Eriol was about to put back in his pocket. "You might be needing it again since we still have more to talk about and I still need a tour of the campus that you seem to know so much about."

After all was said and done, Sakura left Eriol sitting on the front steps of the housing building with all her luggage and went inside.

………………………………

Any normal person would have said that it was a one in a billion chance that I would have run into Eriol my first day in Tokyo. I might have figured it would have been one in a thousand. I was more than thankful for destiny to allow us the chance to meet again.

I did try to ask Eriol what he remembered about our reunion, all I got out of him was a smirk that only seemed to say, "Ask me if you dare." I didn't push any further on the subject. After all, it is Eriol.

………………………………

"Nakuru simply would not leave well enough alone. She was about ready to jump on the next plane to Japan just to go beat the poor man senseless, and now your telling me that it just 'sort of happened'?"

Sakura laughed nervously while she sat and sipped from the coffee can that Eriol had just bought for her from a nearby vending machine. She and Eriol had dropped off her stuff at her dorm room, finding that her roommate still had yet to arrive. It was still late morning and after an hour of touring they both had gotten thirsty and decided to stop for a drink.

The topic they had just recently reached was that of Touya's marriage. As much as she had always wanted an explanation, Touya had never been willing to discuss what had happened between him and Yukito. It was a kind of unspoken rule in his house and was a taboo subject around his wife. It was obvious that Kaiya already knew everything, but Sakura still found it strange that no one would talk about it.

"I thought it a little frustrating when my designed destiny fell through with the appearance of my descendant and the interference of your brother, but that news was quite unheard of! Please forgive me for my utter surprise."

"Well," Sakura took a moment to swallow another mouthful of coffee. "I can understand why you guys would be a little bit surprised."

"A little?"

"Are you that disappointed that it didn't work out?"

Eriol, who was still standing and leaning against the vending machine, took a deep breath and another sip of his coffee before answering. "Not really disappoint, but more of completely and overwhelmingly blown away that Yue could part with him so easily. Did Yue take this news pleasantly?"

Sakura tried to stifle a small laugh. "Not that anybody has told me anything, but from what I gathered from his colder-than-usual exterior, he took it about as well as any one person can. And from what I can gather about the whole strange thing is that my brother wanted to be a father and, since Yue's borrowed form is a male and his true form is neither, it makes it kind of hard to be one when there are so many laws. So, when Touya met Kaiya the whole issue resolved itself. I guess it's safe to say that my brother is a bi-sexual."

"That was rather straight forward and open of you, Sakura," Eriol said while taking another sip of his near empty can of coffee.

"You wanted an answer and those are the only thoughts I can give on something so complicated. I might not even be right about the whole thing. Yukito only cares that Touya is happy, and I'm pretty sure he is."

"I guess I can see that. Now, you never told me how Ceroberus is doing."

Sakura froze with the can almost to her lips. "I can't believe I forgot."

Eriol quirked an eyebrow as he tossed his can into the waste basket next to the machine. "You forgot about him? Is he still in Tomoeda?"

Sakura shook her head knowing full well where she left him. "You told me I could leave my purse in my room with no worries, remember?"

"Oh my," Eriol responded with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure he won't be happy when he wakes up then."

Sakura quickly gulped down the remainder of her can and got up from the bench that she had been sitting on, threw her can away, and then started to head towards her dormitory. "I better get there quick before he starts drawing any attention from the RA."

Eriol made a quick grab for Sakura's arm before she could get too far. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but there are a couple of things that I wanted to talk about before we part ways."

Sakura was a little hesitant in allowing Eriol to hook arms with her again, but she went ahead and allowed it since what he wanted to talk about was probably important information. He always did seem to have plenty of it.

Eriol quickly started walking Sakura off in a direction that they had yet to be in, but his hurry told her that there had to have been a reason for it. "I wanted to wait and have it be a surprise before I said anything."

"Have what be a surprise?" Sakura, even being in shape from all her years of cheerleading, was finding a little difficult to keep up with Eriol. She felt like she was holding him back from whatever goal he was trying to achieve by moving so fast.

"In order to stall for time, I will tell you this now. I will be here at the University."

"You're attending as a student?" Sakura wasn't so surprised, since he was on the campus after all.

"No, as a professor."

Sakura could feel her jaw drop. Sure, he had all those memories and the wisdom of a man long past, but to actually teach at Tokyo University? "You're joking right? Physically you're the same age as me, right?"

"But mentally I'm the same age as your father, and he's a professor, is he not?"

When he said it like that, Sakura found easier to accept, but to have the chance to have Eriol as her professor? It would be torture. If he taught in the same style as he did with her and the cards, she would likely die before she ever reached mid-semester.

"I can see I've made you speechless."

Sakura managed a nod.

"Now on to my last bit of news."

Sakura wasn't sure if she could take much more news that he could possibly give. She hoped against hope that she wasn't in one of his classes. She didn't need any more work that would make her college years harder on her.

"I've already told you about my powers coming and going, haven't I?"

Sakura nodded. "You said that it started happening in the last year or so."

Eriol smiled. "That's quite right. But what I failed to tell you is that premonitions are still right on."

"Premonitions?"

"Yes," Eriol finally stopped in front of what looked like to be another dormitory. There was a sign out front saying, "Check-in at housing before talking to Resident Assistant."

"Do they happen all the time?"

"Like regular clock-work."

Sakura tried to figure out in her mind where he would possibly be going with all this but nothing was fitting together. He was moving too fast for her. "So why is that so important?"

"Because I knew I had to be here. There's a reason why I was inspired to be a professor here and why I knew where to find you when the taxi dropped you off. Now I'm here to make sure that your meeting again is assured."

"My meeting again? What do you mean by that?" Sakura waited for her answer, but all Eriol did was continue smiling like he was the owner of privileged information that could save the world. She was about to prod him again when a taxi pulling up to the curb just across from them stole her attention. "Someone's arriving this late? The housing department should be closing any minute now."

"He still has five hours, I wouldn't call that any minute."

Sakura tried to retaliate but the taxi, for some unexplainable reason, seemed like it was important. Just as the taxi parked, the driver hurried to open his door, making a mad dash for passenger door that had just opened from behind on his side of the car. The man getting out sounded irritated and was almost yelling at the cabby in a language she couldn't understand but knew that she had heard it before.

The cabby began bowing profusely and then opened up the trunk that he had popped just before he got out of the car and started empting the suitcases on the sidewalk while the man pulled out his cell phone and, from the gestures he started to make, began talking into it. The cabby continued to bow after he shut his trunk and just before he got back in his car. The man, who had been facing away from Sakura and Eriol this whole time still had yet to turn around and seemed too occupied with his phone and his location to do so.

Sakura couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about him and his unruly brown hair. She wanted to see his face to make sure that she just wasn't putting false hopes in her head. The language that she thought was familiar sounded just like the language that Meiling had spoken to her once before.

………………………………

Fate is a weird thing that makes a small world even smaller. I remember that moment so vividly. My heart was beating at a pace that probably couldn't have been recorded. I was light headed and giddy with sweaty palms. Everything in my life so far had been building up to this exact place and time.

It was at this exact moment that I was completely converted to the belief of destiny.

………………………………

Syaoran glared at the cabby, which only made him bow more, as he hurriedly placed the luggage on the sidewalk. Instead of continuing to watch the cabby and his spectacle, he figured that it was probably best to call the school and tell them that he had arrived. He didn't feel like walking to housing office if he didn't have to.

He when he noticed that the cabby had gone he took a sigh of relief. Syaoran was hoping that if he managed to run into any more people from Hong Kong that they would be less obvious about who he was. The last thing he wanted was the newspaper's attention. All he wanted was to blend in with no worries.

As soon as the housing department said that they would send someone over to greet him, Syaoran closed his cell phone and took a good look at his new surroundings. Freedom had never felt so nice, and being back in Japan made him think of days past.

Syaoran couldn't wait to get on a train and go to Tomoeda to visit everyone. The Elder never made him promise not to visit Tomoyo or Takashi, and if he "accidentally" ran into Sakura, who was anyone to say that he had meant for it to happen.

It was at that same moment when Sakura's face flashed through his mind that he noticed the young woman staring at him from across the street. Next to her was a familiar young man, though he couldn't place who it was. Syaoran was far more preoccupied with the girl.

The young man standing next to her seemed to nudge her shoulder, but she didn't respond. It looked like her mouth was moving in effort to say something, but nothing that was coming out looked like it was making much sense.

Her eyes were just like Sakura's, a dancing emerald green. Her hair, though it was down to her shoulders, was the same honey color. Even though her body was mature and much more womanly than the Sakura he remembered, he knew the moment that he saw her who she was.

………………………………

Syaoran always tries to tell me that he knew me at first sight, and his side of the story is much more romantic than I remember. But then again, I was the one just standing and gawking at him for forever and a day. I can't really remember when it was that he finally noticed me or when he made his short journey across the street, but I do remember what happened when he finally did.

………………………………

"I guess you don't have to go now, it looks like he's coming over here."

Sakura vaguely listened to what Eriol had just said. All she could do was watch as the man, that she knew was Syaoran, moved towards her magically as if her eyes had suddenly developed the ability to zoom.

His eyes were the deep amber that she always would see in her head. He was much taller and had developed his muscles, probably from his martial arts, but it was definitely him. She could recognize his messy chocolate brown hair anywhere and well as his intense gaze that had always burned right through her.

Just as she thought that he had gotten too close, Sakura finally realized that she hadn't really zoomed in on him, but he really had come to her. All the way from Hong Kong and straight to Tokyo. The impossible had finally become possible and he was standing right at arms length. Words still wouldn't form and she found that her lips were still moving even without sound, just like a silent movie.

"Oh Syaoran, it's so wonderful to see you again after all these years!" Eriol said, trying to be helpful in supplying a voice over. His voice echoed in Sakura's ears helping to bring her back to reality. "Are either of you ever going to say anything? The anticipation is killing me."

Sakura reached out her hand just to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't some sort of illusion that Eriol had specially concocted just for her. The feel of his skin on her finger tips and the tracing his solid jaw assured her that he really was there, staring at her.

"Eight years," was all she could manage to say, but Syaoran still nodded his understanding.

They remained that way for several minutes until Eriol finally coughed. "Are you going to say hello, or stare until you set each other on fire?"

Syaoran finally broke his gaze to look over at Eriol with his trademark annoyed expression, "I thought I remembered you, Hirragizawa."

"That's rather disappointing. Are those really your romantic first words?"

Syaoran shook his head and turned his attention back to Sakura as she continued to stare at him with tears in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening. "Eight years," she said again, the tears finally flowing out.

Syaoran reached over with both his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs as he held her face. "Eight years is a long time, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. Her mind was going fuzzy again. The next thing she knew, Syaoran's face was getting closer again and this time she could feel his breath on her lips. Finally it came to a point where she couldn't wait any longer and helped him with completing his journey.

………………………………

Admittedly, even though in my heart I had been waiting for Syaoran to come back, I did date a little bit. I had even had my first kiss at sixteen. But in all my history of kissing, this was the first long, deep kiss that had ever meant anything to me. In my heart, it was my first kiss all over again.

I can't remember how long the kiss lasted, but I do know that it finally ended when Eriol told us that the housing director was standing right behind us.

………………………………

To Be Continued…

………………………………

CousinKitchen: Well, I hope I didn't rush too much with this one, but for some reason I just really wanted to get it out.

Honestly, it's not really a finished chapter because I didn't rewrite all that was in the old version of the story, but for the sake of you poor readers sitting through so many pages, I've decided that it is and the real fun will have to wait till next chapter. Sorry!

I just figured that the kiss was probably the best place to end it for now. I have to say though, I was almost tempted not to let it happen. Consider it a bit of fan service and also me trying to see if I can write a romantic scene yet.

Is it too corny? Please tell me it isn't. If it is, then tell it to me gently. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
